<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[KHR] Valentine [R27R] by sethnightlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853676">[KHR] Valentine [R27R]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord'>sethnightlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* inter po 27 vs. drug dealer R<br/>*written on 23/9/2013</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[KHR] Valentine [R27R]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这片土地养活了不少人，葬送的人却更多。</p><p>Reborn不属于任何一种——印个假钞而已说那么文艺干嘛。</p><p> </p><p>印度东部，占地三百公顷的盆地属于一个男人。</p><p>不说鸟语花香气候宜人，至少从小屋看过去的景色Reborn很喜欢。</p><p>一般来说有钱人都惜命，日子太过舒适要放弃并不容易，Reborn当然也是。他喜欢早上起来喝进胃里的咖啡，喜欢在山间飙车到尘土飞扬，喜欢嘈杂的印刷工厂。</p><p>Reborn叼着烟，脚下是合伙人漫无边际的罂粟田。</p><p>她们不太精神，或粉或黄的花瓣打起卷，有的已经凋零——这意味着收获季很快就到——除了邻居们的户头上一位位往前跳动的数字，连带来的客户会让自己的屋子热闹起来。</p><p>Reborn驻足这片土地的年月不长，仅仅三年无法为他带来优质的客户，熟客就那么几个，新面孔倒是不少。</p><p>“您近年来口碑见长，我想我应该来见见您。”</p><p>“那么，您满意么？”</p><p>女子不动声色地笑着颔首。</p><p>这个没有姓的男人拥有庞大的私人军队，未满四十。成功的男人最富有魅力，这一点碧洋琪不否认，何况他非常年轻。做这一行脑子好使根本不足以胜任领头人的位置，其中看人识人用人、狠辣圆滑的手腕、狡猾的计策——略逊一筹只有将首级送给公务员。</p><p>他太年轻，同时太过滴水不漏。当一个人的行为举止和年龄不符合的时候，你就应该考虑下别惹他。</p><p>碧洋琪点了根烟给Reborn，塞进他唇瓣间的时候说了个数字。后者咬着滤嘴叫来人下单，在对方递来的支票上画了不少零。</p><p>“和您做生意很舒服，”她放下酒杯，右手抬到男人面前：“跳舞么？”</p><p>“荣幸之至。”</p><p>他话不多，只是一个眼神一个手势，再微小的动作由他来做都显得迷人异常。就像机械增压的引擎，自出厂就带着特别的轰鸣声，一下下震颤着神经末梢。</p><p>节奏热烈的弗朗明哥，求爱的鼓点敲打的强弱分明。Reborn配合着红发女人的步子拍打手掌，不经意间笑的有些真实的味道。</p><p>快要结束的时候，鼓点越来越来快。Reborn计算着步子，快要数到五的时候，大厅里的灯光亮了起来。很突兀的。</p><p>他示意停止奏乐，亲吻碧洋琪的脸颊绅士的道歉，然后提高音量：</p><p>“抱歉打断了诸位的晚宴，”</p><p>年轻的男人摘下自己的帽子递到侍者手里：“我想，我们有一位不请自来的客人。”</p><p> </p><p>沢田纲吉被困得结结实实，给拖过走廊的时候膝盖下过于柔软几乎没有痛觉，这让他久违的吐了个槽——不公平啊，小康个屁。</p><p>“报告！这个人说要见您！搜身的时候发现了这个！”</p><p>呈上来的是士兵牌，Reborn一念出所属和名字，在场的客人里跟他打过交道的立刻道出了泽田纲吉的身份。</p><p>“看来我干的不错，这么快就被国际刑警盯上了。”</p><p>Reborn别有深意的看了一眼坐下宾客，枪口顶在泽田纲吉的额头上：“寄手还是脚。”</p><p>他在提问，口气连波动都没有——他眼神很稳，手也是。</p><p>泽田纲吉很狼狈。冒充宾客失败的他刚被大汉揍了一顿，腹部和骨头生生发疼，脸上还有一个鞋印，嘴角被牙齿刮破，血污糊了半张脸，长发散乱的搭在肩上，衣服也扯的七七八八。</p><p>可他在笑。</p><p>不是很明显的那种，有点像习惯性的翘起弧度的虚情假意，似乎又有着别的意思。</p><p>总之就是欠抽。</p><p>有着琥珀眼睛的刑警先生朝Reborn眨眨眼睛：“头吧，比较有说服力。”</p><p>Reborn的手更用力了些，手指泛白骨节分明：“也能勾起同僚的报复心，”男人似乎在笑：“脑子不错。”</p><p>“被发现了啊……呐Reborn先生，我有个遗愿。”</p><p>“说。”</p><p>他说：“我能和你跳一曲么。为了见你我花了不少心思。”</p><p>Reborn挑眉：“在多维贡，对我提出无理要求的人都死了。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”泽田纲吉的表情僵了一下整个人无精打采，然后他察觉到枪收了回去，那人说：“老规矩。”</p><p>Reborn在椅子上坐下，翘起腿很舒服的陷进去。</p><p>泽田纲吉跪在地上垂着头，能看到Reborn熨烫笔挺的西裤下是品味十足的纯黑袜子，皮鞋和裤脚间那段美妙的弧度，突出的脚踝在泽田纲吉的眼前晃动了一下。</p><p>他向前跪爬一步，尽量弯曲腰身，侧着头舔上了男人的鞋子。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的男人眯起了眼睛，被乱糟糟的脑袋挡住看不太清，但Reborn看到了闪现的舌尖。艳丽的色泽带着水光，不时滑动在坚硬的皮革上。</p><p>男人抓着泽田纲吉的头发提起他的脸，琥珀色的瞳孔缩了一下，随即舔了一下嘴唇。</p><p>Reborn注意到他滑动的喉结形状很像桃核。</p><p>他对上那双眼睛，瞬间，Reborn看到里面有流淌的黄金，温度灼伤了他的视网膜，烙下一个笑容。</p><p>他笑的势在必得。</p><p>头皮被拉扯的生疼，泽田纲吉仅仅是皱了下眉：“东洋人——您不想…体验一下？”</p><p>Reborn手里的捷克狠狠甩过，闷哼一声后刑警发现自己的脸上多了个口子。泽田纲吉嘴里嘶嘶抽气，下一秒，对着Reborn握枪的手吐出一口气。</p><p>湿润的温热感覆上指节，男人手微微松了一点。这时候，泽田纲吉伸出舌尖勾了一下枪管，飞快收回去，再次探出唇瓣的时候吮住了男人苍白的指节。</p><p>“You want try me……”</p><p>坐上的男人下腹一紧，眼帘低垂，松手让捷克从手里滑落。</p><p> </p><p>巴吉尔紧张起来。</p><p>他的老板从不会做没把握的事，如果说丢掉武器是计谋的一种，那么他有理由认为敌人很棘手。嗯，这个很棘手的男人正在引诱他的老板，而自家老板…………已经上钩了。</p><p>被反绑双手的俘虏跪在Reborn面前，俯**去，用脸分开笔直结实的长腿，咬开纽扣拉下拉链，隔着底裤他能感受到男人的气息和灼人的温度。</p><p>泽田纲吉在**间让自己的唾液打湿布料，越发显现出Reborn**的形状。Reborn仍旧是绅士到不行的表情，垂眼看着泽田纲吉。</p><p>报复般的，他轻轻咬了一口布料下的**。男人动了，纲吉没能咬下第二口。他被Reborn揪着领子提起来，喉间钢笔的笔尖已经陷进了皮肤。</p><p>“随处**，嗯？”</p><p>“听上去你现在就想**来？”</p><p> </p><p>宾客们已经脸红的说不出话来了。</p><p>泽田纲吉感到脖颈间强烈的刺痛，撕裂感蔓延的很快——男人用他随身的签字笔在那个刑警的身上留下了自己的名字——裤子半挂在腰间，饱满的臀部线条暴露出来毫不在意。</p><p>写完六个字母，他把人丢到地上：“带回去。”</p><p> </p><p>巴吉尔按照吩咐把人带到了Reboen的卧室，压低声音：“阁下，您受伤了吗？”</p><p>他摇头不语，示意巴吉尔解开绳子。</p><p>泽田纲吉在情报搜集方面很擅长，**足够资本的刑警先生很擅长伪装自己的冷血。他能微笑着在旧友杯子里下毒，也能一脸歉疚的杀死刚和自己做过的女性——在得到目标信息之后。</p><p>他可以很平凡很普通，可以惨兮兮的满脸灰尘，也会有酷炫狂叼霸的气场——当然，大部分时候他不是这个样子的——巴吉尔也不知道他是什么样的人，但绝对不会是那样一个卑躬屈膝、不惜做出下流事情来换取生路的人。</p><p>“失礼了，请问需要报告总部么？”</p><p>泽田纲吉站起来活动一下四肢：“没问题，计划不变。”</p><p> </p><p>“您打算放过他么？”</p><p>“为什么这么问。”</p><p>碧洋琪伸手替Reborn扣好裤子，暧昧的贴住他的耳廓：“您的眼神带着欲望……他说的没错，您想上他。”</p><p>年轻的男人嗤笑，卷曲起来的鬓角被他捏在手里：“哦？”</p><p>剃刀色的眼瞳闪着青灰色，直直刺得碧洋琪后背发冷。男人轻吻她的指尖，行礼告退：“那并不是**，女士。”</p><p>碧洋琪时隔很久才明白其中的意义——当Reborn这样的男人真正爱上谁的时候，就会露出那种既想要挣脱又甘愿被束缚、既抗拒又渴望的眼神——只属于一个人的。</p><p> </p><p>Reborn推门进去的时候，洗干净在用电脑的男人站起来：“好久不见，感觉瘦了点？”</p><p>衣服脱了随手丢地上，黑发的男人走进浴室，声音听上去有点远：“许久不见，我们的上尉阁下学到了不错的新手段。”</p><p>知道他指的是什么，泽田纲吉踩着冰凉的瓷砖跟进去：“不喜欢？那你解释下当众**的原因。”</p><p>男人抄起莲蓬头开到冷水，对准浴缸外一脸戏谑的男人把他淋得湿透，趁对方反射弧还没连上，抓起条毛巾缠住泽田纲吉的脖子，发狠的勒紧。</p><p>泽田纲吉脑子当机的时间只有一瞬，但Reboen速度快的离谱，**的身子挂满水珠把自己压在了浴室的地板上。</p><p>胸腹上坐个人已经压得他喘不过气来，被毛巾绞住更是缩短了窒息所需的时间。泽田纲吉没有多少精力和眼前如同豹子的男人搏斗，他伤的不严重，但有些地方一用力连骨头都在抗议，所以干脆放弃抵抗。</p><p>Reborn比自己要脸多了……</p><p>没一会泽田纲吉就感觉Reborn松了手，纲吉挣扎着想要把压住自己的人挪开，不料缺氧加上那人并没穿衣服，他的手及其流氓的掠过胸前那两点，和“对你手软就得寸进尺”有着异曲同工之妙。</p><p>Reborn这次直接伸手去掐他。手捏上满是红痕的脖子，他看见那上面被笔尖刮破刻着自己的名字，还是自己亲手留下的——他没有试图消掉它们。</p><p>喉头一紧，手指放轻力道去抚摸微微红肿突起的字迹。</p><p>“Reboen……”</p><p>他就这么躺在自己身下，叫自己的名字，一声接一声。</p><p>Reborn</p><p>Reborn</p><p>Re…born</p><p>Re……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>泽田纲吉说，好不容易见个面你还是想杀我。</p><p>他不是不明白原因，甚至可以说很理解。当年他带着人杀了Reborn一千号人，断了他的财路关了他一帮兄弟。</p><p>Reborn出一千万悬赏他的脑袋，他见了开始追捕这个无法无天的犯罪分子，过程中四十八顿饭三十八次喝酒三十次斗殴七次上床，最终被泽田纲吉投进监狱。</p><p>后来他单方面帮Reborn越了狱，利用手头职务和网络给了他一个新身份，放他回自己的地方去。</p><p>“……起来。”</p><p>泽田纲吉仍旧躺在冰凉的地板上。</p><p>Reborn站起来，水滴滴答答落在纲吉脸上：“我早说过你优柔寡断，现在后悔了想追回去？”</p><p>不屑而嘲讽的声音消失在不远处，纲吉爬起来跟出去：“本来就舍不得，再说我什么时候真伤过……你……了…………”</p><p>最后几个字几乎是咬碎在舌尖。</p><p>他看见Reborn鲜有伤痕的背上有道明显的痕迹，那是他开车故意撞上去的那次留下的。他不知道他伤得那么重，他以为Reborn只是被划伤了而已——那样的颜色和宽度，绝对不是道个歉还他自由能进解决的。</p><p>“没死呢，你那是什么眼神。”</p><p>泽田纲吉笑起来很好看，暖洋洋的充满正义的味道。平易近人？不，他只是把疏离感控制的很好。这个人傲慢狠戾，严重缺少道德准则——未达目的不择手段，当然是合法的情况下——狡猾的钻着法律空子。</p><p>这种人不应该露出那种痛彻心扉的眼神。</p><p>泽田纲吉收回视线，口气被他压抑的淡然：“巴吉尔是我的人，明天晚上你的客人就都是我的罪犯。”</p><p>“我知道，否则你来做什么。”</p><p>浅发的男人一脸“我就晓得”，他走过去轻柔的抚摸那道疤：“是不是很恨我？”</p><p>“明知故问。”</p><p>Reborn拍开他的手：“不是你，在监狱里弄的。”</p><p>眼神黯然，泽田纲吉知道以Reborn的性子早已清理干净，只是自己无法容忍这种事情的发生。男人高傲优雅，笔挺如同自己架子上的小提琴，受到一点屈辱最不能接受的还是自己。</p><p>他想要说些示弱的话，却发现不知道怎样开口——在这个男人面前自己老是手足无措。泽田纲吉从正面把人揽进怀里，手掌有一下没一下的感受着那道疤。</p><p>这样的动作起不到安抚作用，确切的说是对Reborn没用。</p><p>他的怒火被丝丝缕缕拉扯出来——他记得他怎么穷追不舍，怎么靠胁迫得到帮助，怎么挑战法律为政府工作。他那时候就对泽田纲吉说他不适合做警察，这边的世界更加对他口味——第一次第二次都被否决了。</p><p>他的脑袋枕在纲吉肩膀上，他问：“最后一次。跟我走。”</p><p>泽田纲吉一直抚动的手停下了。</p><p>他用他漂亮的眼睛看着自己，一个字都没说——也没有点头。</p><p>Reborn满腔怒意爆发出来，眼睛烧得火红。翻出柜子里的枪，上膛，干练漂亮，对准泽田纲吉的胸膛。</p><p>这把枪里填是铅弹，重量很轻，这个距离射出去弹头的高速旋转力会把直径十厘米内的血肉撕咬粉碎，然后变形卡在骨头或者是内脏上。</p><p>泽田纲吉忍着胸腔里的疼痛，艰难的将双手举过头顶。</p><p>缴械投降。</p><p>Reborn手指压着扳机就要扣下去，眼角瞥到了一块显眼的印记。泽田纲吉穿的是自己的衬衫，小了一点，两手手一抬起来下腹暴露无遗。浅发的刑警左侧人鱼线下方，刺了一串数字。</p><p>Reborn在德州监狱的编号。</p><p>眼前有着琥珀般眼睛的男人身上有两处属于自己的标签：一个煽情红肿，新鲜的印在颈动脉之上；另一个是三年前的靛青，最后一个数字旁边是他同样浅褐色的体毛。</p><p>[碰——！]</p><p>子弹擦过耳边，纲吉几乎看到了残留的弹道。他扑过去狠狠地把人按在床上，朝他吼：“***——！”</p><p>身下的男人挑起眉眼看人，一双薄唇弯出心痒猫抓的弧度，刻薄的言辞组成爱语：“再骂一句给就我滚下去。”</p><p>泽田纲吉探下去亲吻他的唇瓣，嘶哑道：“以后别挑眉看人……太…唔——”</p><p> </p><p>两个男人的衣服掉落在地上，久违的温柔和炙热在他们唇齿间打转，他们轻柔的啄吻彼此的额头、眉眼、鼻尖、下巴，当嘴唇再度相贴，不知是谁先下的重口，触碰几下之后便开始撕咬彼此。</p><p>热辣辣的摩擦和交缠，舔吮着彼此的**温热的舌头，不放过任何一点角落，似乎想要用这样的方式来弥补空白的年月。</p><p>半晌他们分开彼此，喘息交融，鼻腔和肺叶里都是彼此的味道。阔别已久的气息抚慰了彼此的嗅觉，他们望着彼此的眼睛，手之间纠缠着对方的发丝。</p><p>泽田纲吉突然推开了Reborn，蕴着赤金色的眼内是毫不掩饰的渴求：“你还没有叫过我，今天。”</p><p>黑发的男人仰头顺了一把发丝，黑亮锐利的眼睛看着他：“……Tsuna.”</p><p>他还在想这人怎么不动了，下一刻就被翻了过去，一阵翻找杂音后，两根滑不溜秋的手指粗暴的捅了进来。</p><p>“靠……！！你给老子……呜——！”</p><p>泽田纲吉的手指在身体内部用力搅动了一下：“刚刚是谁说，骂粗话就滚下床？”</p><p>处于上位的男人并不是很温柔的律动着手指，很快便加了更多进来。</p><p>这节奏让Reborn觉得危险，他明天有一场被迫预约的逃亡，对手是中情局精英上尉麾下的小队，不全力以赴不可能跑得掉——现在下半身最脆弱的部分极有可能伤的不轻——其实他有些期待。</p><p>“嗯……嗯…………嗯……！”</p><p>前后夹击的快感实在有些难以承受，铺天盖地的的疼痛夹杂着撕裂感，更多的是心理上的愉悦。</p><p>Reborn任由男人的**撞进来，粗暴占有自己。</p><p>他还记得男人敏感的弱点，还记得他火热滚烫的温度，还记得被他紧紧包裹的快感。他挺腰**着**，凭着熟悉度狠狠的磨上那一点。</p><p>“那里…………等等，我***……”</p><p>泽田纲吉嘶哑魅惑的喘息着：“要停下么？才刚刚开始啊……”</p><p>饱含着怜惜和爱意的**不是谁都能给的，Reborn身后的那处已经很久没有用过，无论是括约肌还是挤压着小纲吉的内部都太过于脆弱敏感。</p><p>他转过脸去寻找泽田纲吉的嘴唇，凶狠的咬他的舌头和嘴唇：“那你停下做什么，受不了了？嗯？”</p><p>泽田纲吉**之前有亲吻他头发的习惯，他刚刚一直在他发间乱嗅。</p><p>啧。</p><p>泽田纲吉把人再次翻过来，腿拉开压上去不说，一手**Reborn的**，一手尽其所能的**胸前淡褐色的**，身下的撞击和**同时快了起来。</p><p>“……Reborn.”</p><p>他叫着他的名字，力道和速度都让黑发的男人说不出话来，呜咽和叹息从唇间挤出来加剧了快感攀升。</p><p>男人的**贴着小腹，吐出丝丝白液，在纲吉煽情的低吼声中颤抖着高潮了。</p><p>**里持续**收缩热的快要把泽田纲吉融掉，他咬紧Reborn的肩膀，****。</p><p>男人将自己摆成更加舒适的姿势，泽田纲吉凑过来抬起他的头，把自己的胳膊给他枕着：“先别睡。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“刚刚那件事，我答应你。”</p><p>Reborn往旁边那具身体靠了靠，闭上眼睛。</p><p>次日，晚十点，巴吉尔小队长里应外合端了一堆贩毒的贩卖人口的走私军火的，条条是大鱼，新鲜肥美炖一锅绝对够味。</p><p>“干得不错，谁出的主意？”</p><p>“报告长官，是泽田上尉！”</p><p>将军脸色沉了沉：“你说的是真的？”</p><p>“这个男人被查出协助重犯越狱，犯人还是他追捕了两年的主。虽然可能有内情，但我当时就革了他的职。他接着就申请了法人豁免权，说是要换个人。”</p><p>巴吉尔黑着脸，因为耻于被一个革职的后辈骗了那么久。他说：“将军，他要换的那个男人名叫Reborn，就是当年纽约金库被盗案的策划者。”</p><p>中年男人不太好了：“……就是搞不定的那个。我想，以泽田上尉的行事准则，他应该是想要独自追击吧。”</p><p>“不，将军。我们将会多一个极其了解中情局内部、更加难缠的对手。”</p><p>将军已经觉得自己官职难保：“难道……”</p><p>“如您所料。Reborn是个极其有魅力的犯罪分子，虽然不想说但他和上尉阁下非常般配。今后一定会是我们主要打击对象。”</p><p>巴吉尔小心的措词不想再惊吓眼前的上司：“当两个危险的犯罪分子情投意合，并且纠缠那么些年，我以警员的身份担保，绝对需要高度重视他们的动静。”</p><p>很遗憾的是，将军先生并不觉得消息说的很委婉。他晕倒了。</p><p>被谈论的两人站在海关接受安检，工作人员露出八颗牙齿，将印好章的伪造护照递给剪短了长发、鼻青脸肿的泽田纲吉，用国际通用度最高的语言表示欢迎：</p><p>Welcome to China.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>